The Rogue Slayer and the Ripper Gang
by Aline2
Summary: Um spin-off de Buffy centrado em Giles e Faith. Mas os outros personagens aparecem.
1. Default Chapter

THE ROGUE SLAYER AND THE RIPPER GANG  
  
By Aline  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer e Angel the Series pertencem a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, WB, upn e seja lá mais quem for. Não pertencem a mim. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com esta fanfiction, estou apenas me divertindo e matando as saudades.  
  
Nota da Autora: Essa fanfiction pretende contar a história do que seria um spin-off com Faith e Giles como protagonistas. No entanto, eu modifiquei algumas coisas que eu considero péssimas nas temporadas anteriores. Willow teve seus problemas com drogas, quer dizer, com bruxaria, mas não se tornou Evil, porque Tara não morreu. E Kennedy nunca existiu (thanks God!). Xander ainda tem seu olho esquerdo e não casou com Anya, mas eles estão reatando, pois ela também não morreu. Spike morreu como um herói e pode aparecer a qualquer momento, já que sua morte foi mística (e ele jamais tentou estuprar Buffy). Sunnydale não foi destruída, mas sim, apenas a Boca do Inferno, ou seja, o colégio.  
  
A princípio, haverá duas histórias se desenrolando. Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Xander e Anya estão na Inglaterra, investigando o que aconteceu com o Conselho de Sentinelas e pensando num modo de reerguê-lo, sob nova direção. Junto a eles estão metade das novas caçadoras (ex-potenciais).  
  
Em Sunnydale, estão Faith, Wood, Willow, Tara, Andrew e a outra metade das novas caçadoras, combatendo o mal que ainda resta e cuidando para que a Boca do Inferno permaneça fechada.  
  
Feedback é bem-vindo: aline.de.coelho@terra.com.br  
  
**********  
  
Parte I - Quem precisa de Conselho?  
  
Voltar para casa é sempre reconfortante para a maior parte das pessoas. E quando se trata da terra natal, provavelmente não há quem não se sinta feliz em voltar. Mas é diferente se você fez da nova terra o seu verdadeiro lar e encontrou lá a sua verdadeira família. Então, ao voltar para casa, nem sempre você consegue sentir a paz que seu coração almeja.  
  
É assim que se sente Rupert Giles. Sua vida na Inglaterra sempre foi solitária, pois ele, assim com as caçadoras, é um escolhido. Ele também foi predestinado. Não a caçar vampiros e demônios, mas a treinar e cuidar da caçadora. E ele também não pôde fugir de seu destino, embora tenha tentado. Mas seus anos de rebeldia ficaram para trás e ele acabou por abraçar seu destino. Até conhecer Buffy Summers, Giles era fiel ao pensamento do Conselho de Sentinelas e acreditava piamente em seu papel como defensor da humanidade. E ele nunca percebeu como o Conselho poderia ser cruel com suas próprias caçadoras. Nunca percebeu ou nunca se importou? Eis a questão. O rito de passagem das caçadoras, quando elas fazem 18 anos e são aprisionadas numa casa, sem seus poderes e na companhia de um vampiro louco, nunca pareceu absurdo para Giles. Era um teste, no qual as mais perspicazes sobreviviam. Era preciso que a caça-vampiros soubesse usar sua inteligência, além da força. Aquela que não sobrevivesse, não era adequada para o trabalho.  
  
Mas quando chegou a vez de Buffy passar por esse teste, a reação de Giles não foi de indiferença. Seu estômago se revirava ao pensar que, aquela garota que ele aprendeu a amar como filha, poderia morrer por sua causa. Por causa de sua conivência com o Conselho naquele ritual homicida. Então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Giles se rebelou. Contou para Buffy o que estava sendo planejado e isso lhe custou seu emprego. Mais do que um emprego, custou o seu destino. Mas Giles já não desejava mais aquele destino. Então, quando Quentin Travers o demitiu, Giles sentiu uma mistura de desapontamento e alívio.  
  
Dois anos depois, ao ser readmitido, a situação era outra. Buffy estava mais confiante de si e já sabia que não precisava do Conselho para fazer seu trabalho. Claro que eles deram informações importantes para combater Glory e O Primeiro, mas Buffy teria conseguido sem eles.  
  
E agora, olhando para as ruínas e cinzas do que outrora fora o Conselho, Giles percebe que não lamenta seu fim e nem sente falta dele. Então, por que ele havia voltado àquele lugar?  
  
- "Por que estamos aqui? É só um prédio desmoronado, não serve pra mais nada."  
  
- "Anya, eu tenho certeza de que Giles deve ter bons motivos para estar aqui." - Xander respondeu à sua atual namorada, ex-quase-esposa.  
  
- "Fala, Giles. Você não nos trouxe aqui para uma expedição de arqueologia." - Buffy retrucou, sem muita paciência com a hesitação do ex- sentinela.  
  
- "Sim, é claro que não. Este lugar não foi escolhido por acaso. O Conselho escolheu esta localização específica por razões especiais."  
  
- "Você quer dizer que o Conselho também foi construído em cima de uma Boca do Inferno?"  
  
- "Não, Xander, eu não diria isso. Os sentinelas eram estúpidos, mas não eram burros. Ninguém iria querer uma Boca do Inferno sob seus pés. Mas este lugar tem muita energia. Uma energia que me parece ser positiva. E acho que, se temos intenção de montar um novo quartel general, não há lugar melhor do que este."  
  
- "Quartel? Soldado Harris se apresentando, senhor. Conheço toda a rotina de um quartel, desde o raiar da aurora até o toque de recolher."  
  
- "Eh, Xander, acho que não foi isso o que Giles quis dizer. Acho que ele estava falando de um lugar para a gente se reunir." - Dawn falou pela primeira vez.  
  
- "Mais do que isso. Nós estamos aqui com 15 caçadoras, além de Buffy, é claro. Elas precisam ser treinadas, orientadas, e precisam fazer isso num lugar seguro. Este lugar é protegido. Não apenas como a Magic Box e a casa da Buffy foram protegidas por aquele feitiço da Willow e da Tara. É mais do que isso. Há forças da natureza protegendo este lugar. Forças primitivas."  
  
Buffy ergueu a mão.  
  
-"Pergunta: aqueles homens que criaram o Conselho não eram maus? Quer dizer, eles podiam não ser maus "maus", mas eles usaram um poder que não era deles. Escolheram uma garota para que esta os protegesse, porque eles eram fracos. E não deram a ela a possibilidade de escolher. Escolheram por ela." - Giles percebeu que havia mais coisas na pergunta de Buffy do que ela deixava transparecer. Havia aquela antiga mágoa por ter tido o seu destino escolhido por outros. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele sabia o quanto ainda era difícil para ela aceitar isso.  
  
-"Buffy, o Conselho, como nós o conhecemos, não existe mais. E não voltará a existir, no que depender de nós. Mas o poder que ele possuía ainda está por aqui e pode ser usado a nosso favor. E o poder que lhe deu origem também está aqui. Está nas suas mãos." - Giles olhou para a foice que Buffy carregava e que continha o poder das caça-vampiros.  
  
**********  
  
'Acho que teria sido melhor se B. deixasse a foice comigo.' Faith estava no meio de uma luta com dois vampiros que insistiram em permanecer em Sunnydale. Na verdade, eles não foram os únicos. A Boca do Inferno foi fechada, o selo de Dalthazar foi destruído, assim como todos aqueles seres que colaboraram com O Primeiro. No entanto, não havia modo de destruir o próprio mal, porque ele era incorpóreo, e também, porque ele era necessário.  
  
O mal sempre existiu e sempre existirá. Existe, muitas vezes, junto com o bem, dentro da mesma pessoa. Faith sabia disso. Sabia que havia trevas dentro de si. Mas agora, ela também sabia que não era a única assim e que ela poderia fazer coisas boas, mesmo já tendo feito coisas más. E agora, talvez, ela pudesse entender melhor seus amigos e ser entendida por eles. E poderia chamá-los de amigos.  
  
Os vampiros viraram pó diante dos olhos de Faith. E então, ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. Rona e Vi, novas caçadoras, chegaram por trás e golpearam os dois vampiros com facilidade.  
  
- "Esta luta está se tornando muito desigual." - Vi sorriu. "Será que os vampiros ainda não perceberam que não dá para competir com todas nós?"  
  
- "Sabe como são os vampiros" - Rona retrucou, "pensam com os dentes. O cérebro deve ir embora junto com a alma."  
  
As duas se afastaram rindo e Faith as seguiu de perto. Ela também sorria, mas com menos intensidade. Faith conhecia o mal há mais tempo; conhecia aquela batalha melhor do que as outras. E tinha certeza de uma coisa: o mal sempre retorna.  
  
**********  
  
- "Acho que Giles está querendo nos enganar. Se este lugar aqui fosse tão bem protegido, ele não teria explodido." Anya sorriu para Giles, feliz por ter encontrado um argumento de lógica indiscutível para usar contra o ex- sentinela.  
  
- "Por mais que eu deteste admitir, acho que Anya tem razão. Esse lugar não me parece tão seguro assim, todo queimado e em ruínas." - Buffy concordou.  
  
- "Bem, o lugar foi protegido há muitos anos. Não creio que os antigos sentinelas tenham incluído proteção contra explosivos. Mas tenho certeza de que o lugar é perfeitamente invulnerável, no que se refere a vampiros, demônios e forças místicas." - Giles respondeu, tirando os óculos e limpando-os com um lenço. Giles parecia ter abandonado de vez o antigo visual, em que ele usava terno com colete. Ele usava uma calça jeans, camisa de lã e gola rolê preta e casaco de couro marrom. Dos óculos, porém, ele não abriu mão. Lentes de contato lhe causavam alergia. Mas o seu visual, agora, era mais arrojado, mais ripper, e ele gostava disso.  
  
Os cinco continuaram a examinar o local. O tempo estava frio e nublado, mas não chovia. E aquele local passava uma certa paz, apesar do clima melancólico, bem típico da Inglaterra. Mesmo estando próximos do centro de Londres, não havia muita gente na rua aquela hora da tarde e o silêncio era confortador.  
  
Giles sabia o que fazer. Iria começar a trabalhar na reconstrução do prédio imediatamente. Era um direito e um dever que lhe cabia. Ele era o único representante do Conselho ainda vivo e este trabalho de reconstrução deveria ser feito por ele. Claro, ainda havia Wesley, mas ele nunca se mostrou interessado em voltar ao Conselho. Então, a missão estava mesmo nas mãos de Giles.  
  
Mas não só dele.  
  
Giles olhou afetuosamente para a sua gangue. 'A gangue do estripador', ele pensou, com um ligeiro sorriso. Buffy, Anya, Xander, Dawn e mais 15 novas caçadoras, que ficaram na sua casa, nos arredores da cidade. Em Sunnydale, eles montaram um segundo front, com Faith, Willow, Tara, Wood e Andrew, além do restante das caçadoras. Seriam eles suficientes? Quando chegar o momento da batalha, estarão eles preparados?  
  
**********  
  
Ruínas. O povo de Sunnydale já não considera estranho ver sua escola secundária em ruínas. É a segunda vez que o prédio desmorona, mas Faith tem absoluta certeza de que alguém irá sugerir em breve, a construção de uma nova escola, exatamente no mesmo local.  
  
Faith suspirou. 'O mal sempre retorna.' Apesar da gangue nunca ter tido tantos aliados antes, tanta gente trabalhando junta, ela continuava apreensiva. Por algum motivo, talvez por causa de tudo o que ela já passou na vida, Faith sempre desconfia quando está tudo bem e todos estão felizes. 'É sempre nessa hora que as coisas ruins acontecem...'  
  
- "Faith, o que faz aqui?"  
  
- "Willow, Tara, nossa! Vocês me deram o maior susto."  
  
- "Está admirando a paisagem?" Tara perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha direita.  
  
- "Não, estou só pensando. O que, obviamente, não é meu forte. Então, é melhor a gente ir logo embora daqui, antes que eu pegue o jeito e me transforme na Buffy. Ou pior, no Giles.  
  
As três sorriram e foram saindo dali.  
  
- "E vocês, o que estão fazendo? Se é que eu posso perguntar..."  
  
- "Estamos aproveitando a nova ordem vigente em Sunnydale: monstros e vampiros banidos para sempre."  
  
- "Willow!!"  
  
O aviso de Tara chegou um segundo atrasado. O demônio já havia chegado por trás e agarrado Willow. E começou a arrastá-la, deixando claro que sua intenção não era matá-la, mas levá-la dali.  
  
Era um demônio particularmente nojento, branco e viscoso, com uma grande cauda. Tara observou, com pânico e terror crescentes, que Willow tinha as mãos imobilizadas e a boca tampada, o que lhe impossibilitava o uso da magia.  
  
Tara tentou se concentrar para proferir um encantamento, mas foi subitamente lançada uns 3 metros à frente, quando a cauda do demônio a atingiu. Levantando-se ainda atordoada, ela viu Faith saltar sobre o demônio e conseguir libertar Willow. O demônio também lançou Faith para frente e afastou-se bem rápido dali.  
  
As três se entreolharam, atordoadas e confusas. 'O que está acontecendo?'  
  
**********  
  
- "Demônio branco e nojento, com um rabo enorme? Willow, há pelo menos uma meia dúzia de tipos que se enquadram nessa descrição. De qualquer modo, eu irei pesquisar, mas acho que os livros da Magic Box podem ser de grande ajuda também. Ligarei se descobrir alguma coisa." - Giles desligou o telefone, um pouco atordoado, depois de ouvir Willow falar sem parar por quinze minutos. Mas ela tinha razões para estar tão desesperada. E decepcionada. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o povo de Sunnydale estava se sentindo em segurança. E agora surge um demônio com aparência de lagartixa para estragar a festa.  
  
- "Não é justo."  
  
- "O que não é justo, ripper?" - Xander entrou na sala e escutou o murmúrio de Giles.  
  
- "O quê? Não, nada, eu estava pensando alto. Willow foi atacada por um demônio, o que significa que Sunnydale não está tão segura como pensávamos.  
  
- "Um demônio? Em Sunnydale? Que estranho!"  
  
- "Não é hora de ser sarcástico, Xander. A Boca do Inferno foi fechada definitivamente. Os demônios deveriam ter recuado. Mas, pelo que Willow disse, esse demônio estava bem ... arisco."  
  
- "Ela está bem?" - Xander abandonou o sarcasmo por completo, restando em sua voz apenas preocupação por sua amiga.  
  
- "Sim. Um pouco decepcionada, eu diria. Ela não esperava ser atacada tão cedo." - Giles se levantou da cadeira. "Temos que pesquisar." - ele disse e se retirou. Xander o seguiu para a biblioteca, onde iriam iniciar a pesquisa.  
  
Giles havia construído uma bela casa nos arredores de Londres. Uma casa bastante grande, que acomodava confortavelmente seus hóspedes, incluindo as novas caçadoras. Do lado de fora, havia um gramado bem tratado, com canteiros de flores ao redor da imponente casa de dois andares, cuja arquitetura remontava ao início do século XX. A casa ficou fechada durante os anos que Giles passou na Califórnia e parecia estar despertando agora, feliz por ter tantas pessoas sob seu teto.  
  
No interior, as paredes eram revestidas de madeira, o que lhes davam um aspecto sólido e imponente.  
  
Giles entrou em seu cômodo preferido, a biblioteca. Nem todas as pessoas se dão ao luxo de montar uma biblioteca em sua própria casa, mas Giles não é um homem ordinário. Ler sempre foi a sua paixão e era ali, naquela biblioteca, sentado confortavelmente perto da lareira, que ele se entregava ao seu hobby favorito: comparar referências e citações em seus livros. Mas agora não era o momento da diversão. Eles tinham um trabalho a fazer.  
  
- "Willow poderia ter sido mais específica. Há vários demônios com esta aparência. Pode ser um Glodah, ou um Groderokah. Ah, e não podemos nos esquecer dos Kernesh."  
  
- "Anya, por que você não nos explica melhor como são esses demônios?" - Giles queria descobrir logo o que estava acontecendo e não estava interessado na demonstração de erudição demoníaca da ex-vingadora.  
  
- "Ei, ex-sentinela! Eu ajudo como posso e você nem me paga por isso! E ainda deixou nossa loja nas mãos daquelas feiticeiras insanas, que já devem ter feito a caixa registradora desaparecer a essa hora..." - Anya sentiu um aperto no peito, ao pensar que seu dinheiro poderia estar em perigo.  
  
- "Desculpe. Agora, por favor, explique melhor o que você quer dizer." - Giles resistiu à tentação de entrar num embate verbal com Anya. Pelo menos dessa vez.  
  
Anya deu um sorriso de superioridade e continuou:  
  
- "Willow disse que o demônio não a machucou, mas começou a levá-la, o que me faz pensar que não era um caso de assassinato, mas de seqüestro."  
  
- "E a população pobre de Sunnydale nunca tem dinheiro para pagar o resgate..."  
  
- "Não seja tolo, Xander. Demônios não precisam de dinheiro. Além disso, não creio que a intenção fosse devolver Willow."  
  
- "Explica de uma vez, Anya. Quem é esse demônio e o que ele quer?"  
  
- "Essa é a questão, minha cara Buffy. Se eu fosse louca e apostasse dinheiro, o que eu não faço, eu apostaria que se trata de um demônio Groderokah. Eles não trabalham para si. São mercenários, pagos para fazer servicinhos sujos. Creio que ele queria raptar Willow pois seu contratante a usaria em algum tipo de ritual. E não acho que eles queriam só ela."  
  
- "Isso quer dizer que ..."  
  
- "O mal voltou a Sunnydale. E já está bem organizado."  
  
**********  
  
- "Veja só isso! É uma bagunça! Tudo muito desorganizado." - Willow tirou o dia para arrumar a loja de magia de Giles e Anya, a Magic Box, mas só estava piorando as coisas. Agora ela estava sentada no chão da loja, cercada por vidros contendo olhos de rato, pés de coelho, cristais diversos, globos de Thessulah, hamsters petrificados, além de caixas de incenso. Nesse momento, ela havia acabado de perder a mão da múmia, que devia estar andando por aí.  
  
- "Querida, acho que você não deveria estar mexendo nisso. Eles nos pediram apenas para cuidar das vendas, lembra?" - Tara, como sempre, tentava ser razoável.  
  
- "Ora, mas o que estamos fazendo é um favor, não é? Não custa nada colocar a mercadoria em ordem alfabética e dividir as estantes em diferentes subcategorias, cada uma correspondendo a um tipo específico de feitiço que a pessoa deseja. Além disso, também podemos passar a limpo os livros do movimento das vendas. Esse sistema de anotação da Anya é totalmente incompreensível. É preciso usar canetas de cores diferentes para anotar coisas diferentes. Azul para vendas, vermelho para compras. O cérebro funciona melhor assim, pois a percepção é instan..."  
  
- "Socorro!! Socooorro!!! Tirem isso de mim!" - Andrew entrou gritando no salão de vendas, com a mão da múmia firmemente agarrada a seu pescoço.  
  
- "Tire suas mãos daí!" Faith ordenou e Andrew obedeceu. Um segundo depois, um punhal atingiu a mão da múmia, "matando-a" e fazendo com que ela largasse o pescoço de Andrew e fosse cair no chão.  
  
'Eu ainda sou boa nisso.' - Faith pensou.  
  
- "Você é louca? Mais um milímetro e este punhal acertava meu pescoço!"  
  
Faith deu de ombros.  
  
- "É preciso arriscar."  
  
Na verdade, ela não se importava muito. Andrew não era alguém que ela chamaria de "amigo". E para os outros, seria mais justo chamá-lo de inimigo. Ou ex-inimigo, pelo menos. Faith sorriu ao pensar nisso. 'Eu também não sou exatamente uma amiga e ex-inimiga também se aplicaria a mim.'  
  
Andrew fez parte do Trio do Mal, junto com Warren e Jonathan e causou muita dor de cabeça a Buffy e seus amigos, dois anos atrás. Jonathan logo se arrependeu por estar conspirando contra pessoas que o ajudaram tantas vezes e acabou por sair do Trio, indo embora para Los Angeles. Warren foi se tornando cada vez mais louco e violento, chegando a entrar na residência Summers, atirando em Buffy. Uma bala perdida também atingiu Tara e as coisas ficaram realmente complicadas. Por sorte, Buffy foi atingida no braço, e com sua capacidade de curar rapidamente, mal precisou ficar no hospital.  
  
Tara precisou permanecer em observação por um tempo, mas como a bala atingiu o ombro de raspão, ela não teve maiores complicações e, do incidente, só restou a cicatriz. Willow pensou em se vingar com as próprias mãos, mas percebeu que Buffy e Tara precisavam dela. Além disso, não valia a pena estragar sua própria vida por causa de Warren. Dessa vez, eles deixaram a polícia resolver o caso e Warren foi preso, tendo sido, logo depois, transferido para a penitenciária de Los Angeles, onde permanecerá por muitos anos.  
  
Andrew se escondeu no México por uns tempos, esperando a poeira baixar. Por fim, resolveu procurar seus ex-arqui-inimigos e oferecer ajuda para vencer O Primeiro. Andrew foi aceito com desconfiança e sabe que ainda não é considerado um amigo. Mas poder ficar ali já é um começo. E na maior parte do tempo, parece que todos já esqueceram suas associações ilícitas do passado.  
  
- "Faith, você matou a mão da múmia."  
  
- "Ela não costuma estar morta?"  
  
Willow ficou confusa dessa vez. Normalmente, a mão da múmia não tem vida própria. Buffy lhe contou que, durante o curtíssimo tempo em que trabalhou na Magic Box, essa mão tinha criado vida e também tentou esganá-la. Mas aquilo tinha acontecido por causa de um feitiço do...  
  
- "Andrew! O que você fez? Você fez um feitiço para a mão criar vida?"  
  
- "Bem, isso seria um exemplo literal de 'o feitiço se volta contra o feiticeiro'." - Faith falou para si, mas Andrew ouviu.  
  
- "Ei, vocês pensam que eu sou tolo? Eu jamais faria isso! Eu estava ali sentado, calmamente lendo o manual de instruções do RPG Dungeons and Dragons, quando fui atacado por essa criatura. Ou pedaço de criatura." - Andrew estava na defensiva, mas Willow viu que ele estava sendo sincero. Isso a deixou mais preocupada ainda.  
  
- "Então, é o segundo de nós que é atacado. O que está havendo? - Tara começou a ficar nervosa.  
  
- "Willow, Giles conseguiu descobrir por que aquele demônio te atacou?"  
  
- "Bem, vocês conhecem o Giles. Ele foi muito delicado e disse para não nos preocuparmos; ainda. Parece que o demônio trabalha para alguém e a intenção dele era me seqüestrar, para fazer algum tipo de ritual. Giles ainda não sabe maiores detalhes, mas acredita que o demônio não está atrás de mim, mas de todos nós.  
  
- "E você acha que esse ataque ao Andrew está conectado com o ataque contra você?"  
  
- "Faith, tem uma coisa que eu aprendi ano passado: tudo está conectado." - Os quatro se entreolharam apreensivos.  
  
- "Ah, não. Vocês estão jogando o "jogo do sério" e não me esperaram! Ou será "assassino e detetive?" Vejam: a Faith piscou, é ela a assassina!" - Robin Wood chegou bem-humorado e não percebeu que havia tensão no ar.  
  
Ao fim da batalha contra O Primeiro e seus discípulos, Wood pensou em continuar em Sunnydale, apesar de ter ficado subitamente desempregado, já que a escola desmoronou. Seu antigo ideal de vingar a morte da mãe, a caça- vampiros Nikki, já havia caído por terra há muito tempo. E agora, depois que Spike morreu, salvando todos eles, Wood já nem conseguia mais sentir aquela velha raiva.  
  
Em compensação, ele tinha um novo interesse. Para ele, Faith era uma mulher especial, perigosa e vulnerável ao mesmo tempo. Ele queria ficar perto dela. Se ela deixasse.  
  
- "Como assim: eu sou a assassina? O que você quer dizer com isso?"  
  
Wood se arrependeu imediatamente da brincadeira.  
  
- "Oh, desculpe. Eu não quis dizer ... Eu pensei naquele jogo, assassino e detetive, em que todos ficam se olhando e o assassino é aquele que pisca ..." - Todos continuaram a olhar para ele, sem entender.  
  
- "Never mind." - Wood suspirou.  
  
- "Eu já joguei isso. Quando era criança." Andrew tentou ser simpático.  
  
- "Ok, vamos voltar ao assunto. Onde estávamos? Ah, sim. Novas ameaças, morte iminente, provável apocalipse. Puxa, eu não conseguiria viver sem isso."  
  
- "Apocalipse? Apareceu um novo apocalipse enquanto eu fui ao supermercado?"  
  
- "Não, ainda não há apocalipse. Willow estava apenas tentando ser sarcástica. Mas há novas ameaças surgindo. A mão da múmia atacou Andrew e nós acreditamos que isso tem a ver com aquele demônio que quis seqüestrar Willow." - Tara resolver dar alguma explicação ao pobre Wood.  
  
- "E agora, Faith matou a mão. Não podemos interrogá-la."  
  
- "Acho que ela não iria falar muito." - Faith deu um rápido sorriso. "Robin, o sol vai se por, vamos patrulhar. E vocês três, voltem direto para casa."  
  
- "Sim, senhora."  
  
Willow, Tara e Andrew voltaram para a residência Summers, atual QG da nova Scooby Gang, cheia de novas caçadoras, ex-potenciais. Willow desejava que Giles reconstruísse logo o Conselho para levá-las dali. Uma coisa que Willow nunca teve, certamente, é paciência. Ela já estava ficando desesperada por ter de dividir o único banheiro da casa com mais dezenove pessoas. 'Mas já foi pior' - ela pensou. 'Já fomos mais de trinta aqui dentro. Pelo menos, agora eu consegui ficar com o quarto principal só para Tara e eu. Como será que os outros estão se arranjando lá na Inglaterra?'  
  
**********  
  
- "Sr. Giles, apague a luz, eu quero dormir." - implorou Chris, uma das novas caçadoras. Giles teve que acomodar algumas delas na biblioteca, o maior cômodo da casa, mas já se arrependeu muito por isso. Agora, toda vez que ele entrava para pegar algum livro, elas começavam a reclamar. Mas havia um pensamento que o consolava. 'Amanhã mesmo eu vou começar a reconstrução do Conselho. Em breve, eu poderei me ver livre delas. Quer dizer, a minha casa se verá livre delas.'  
  
O Conselho dispunha de uma boa quantia em dinheiro Uma fortuna, para ser mais exato. E esse dinheiro, por direito, pertencia a Giles. Uma outra pessoa qualquer, certamente se valeria do dinheiro para usos pessoais, mas este não é o caso dele. O dinheiro estava destinado ao Conselho e é para isso que ele seria usado. O que não significa que Giles montaria o Conselho do mesmo modo que os antigos sentinelas o montaram.  
  
- "Não consegue dormir?"  
  
- "Buffy, olá. Bem, na verdade, eu estou fazendo planos. Temos que pensar na construção do novo Conselho, qual vai ser seu formato, sua arquitetura..."  
  
- "Xander!" - Buffy exclamou de repente.  
  
- "Como?"  
  
- "Xander é um construtor, Giles. Diga a ele o que você quer fazer, e ele fará. Basta contratar alguns funcionários. Vai ficar tudo perfeito, eu garanto."  
  
Giles sorriu para ela.  
  
- "Você não se preocupa?"  
  
- "Com Xander?" - Buffy ficou confusa.  
  
- "Com o Conselho. Com o que estamos fazendo. Sua relação com ele nunca foi das mais felizes, Buffy. Você não teme pelo que possa acontecer?"  
  
Buffy pensou um pouco.  
  
- "Não, eu não temo. Confio em você. Com você à frente disso, nada será como antes, eu tenho certeza." - Buffy falou com convicção e Giles a abraçou afetuosamente.  
  
- "Não tenho intenção de reviver as injustiças e absurdos do Conselho, Buffy. Como você disse uma vez, os sentinelas precisam das caça-vampiros, e não o contrário. Vocês é que têm o poder." - Giles parou por um segundo. "Mas, por favor, não deixe essas novas caçadoras saberem disso."  
  
Buffy sorriu.  
  
- "Seu segredo está seguro comigo."  
  
- "Certo. Então, venha me ajudar a montar a planta do novo Conselho. Eu pensei em construir dois prédios: um para treinar caçadoras e outro para treinar sentinelas. Portanto, cada prédio terá características diferentes. Cada prédio terá três andares, sendo que o último funcionará como dormitório. O prédio dos sentinelas terá uma ampla biblioteca." - Giles parou de falar e sorriu de modo sonhador. "Ah, sim, e também terá salas de aulas. Os novos sentinelas precisam estudar latim, grego, aramaico, sânscrito e outras línguas mortas. Também precisam aprender demonologia, seus vários clãs, raças, espécies, além da história dos vampiros. E um pouco de esgrima seria útil, o que acha?"  
  
- "Acho ótimo. Concordo com tudo o que você diz."  
  
- "O prédio das caçadoras precisa de espaço para treinamentos físicos. Treinamento de artes-marciais, lançamento de dardos, arco e flecha. Ah sim, elas também precisam de aulas teóricas sobre técnicas de guerra e estratégias militares. Uma boa caçadora é uma boa estrategista. Vou desenhar as plantas agora mesmo."  
  
- "Fica tranqüilo, Giles. Amanhã mesmo, Xander vai começar o trabalho."  
  
- "Você sabe que eu conto contigo. Preciso de você para me ajudar a administrar o prédio das caçadoras. Você será meu braço direito."  
  
- "Não é para isso que eu estou aqui?"  
  
Os dois trocaram um sorriso.  
  
- "Boa noite, Giles. Eu vou descansar um pouco."  
  
- "Durma bem e até amanhã."  
  
Giles observou enquanto Buffy se retirava e voltou ao trabalho. Em pouco tempo, ele já havia criado as plantas para a construção dos dois prédios.  
  
'É isso! Amanhã já podemos começar. Vai tudo ficar mesmo perfeito.' Ele tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos e se retirou para seu quarto.  
  
**********  
  
- "Vejam só o que nós achamos!" - Faith e Wood entraram em casa, praticamente carregando o tal demônio branco e nojento pelas orelhas.  
  
- "É ele! É o Groderokah que me atacou! O que vamos fazer? Interrogá-lo, matá-lo ou apenas torturá-lo?" - Willow perguntou, com um sorriso esperançoso.  
  
- "Acho que faremos as três coisas, mas não nessa ordem. Primeiro interrogamos, depois torturamos e, por fim, matamos." - Wood respondeu.  
  
- "Ok. Então, primeiro passo: amarrá-lo."  
  
Faith e Wood o amarraram e começaram o interrogatório.  
  
- "Por que você atacou Willow. Para quem você trabalha?"  
  
- "Sou um demônio. Eu ataco pessoas."  
  
- "Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você trabalha para alguém. Quem é? É O Primeiro?"  
  
- "O Primeiro Mal pode ser o mais antigo, mas não é o único. Eu trabalho para o Mal, o mais forte e mais poderoso. Vocês podem me matar, mas ele retornará. O mal sempre retorna. Vai retornar de uma maneira que vocês nem imaginam, quando vocês menos esperarem. Não adianta querer se preparar, vocês vão todos ... aaaaargh!!!" - Faith rapidamente torceu e quebrou o pescoço do demônio.  
  
- "Por que fez isso? Agora, não podemos torturá-lo."  
  
- "Sorry, red. É que eu estou cansada desse discurso de Big Bad. Vocês vão todos morrer, bla bla bla, eu sou poderoso, bla bla bla." - Faith respondeu. "Esse cara não ia falar mais do que isso."  
  
- "Mas ele falou algo. Ele trabalha para alguém mais poderoso que O Primeiro."  
  
- "Quem poderia ser mais poderoso que O Primeiro?"  
  
- "Qualquer um." - Tara respondeu.  
  
Todos olharam para ela.  
  
- "Explica melhor, T."  
  
- "O Primeiro não tinha nenhum poder. A não ser o da palavra e da persuasão. Mas ele, sozinho, não podia machucar ninguém."  
  
- "Isso quer dizer que ... "  
  
- "Esse novo Mal vai poder nos machucar."  
  
**********  
  
A princípio, Giles pensou que estava sonhando. Ele já havia sonhado com este rosto antes, em alguns de seus piores pesadelos. Não que o rosto fosse horrível. Mas era horrível o modo como ele fazia Giles se sentir. Giles não costumava compartilhar seus temores, culpas e remorsos, mas eles existiam. E quando eles apareciam, Giles sempre dizia para si a mesma coisa: 'eu fiz o que precisava ser feito.'  
  
Foi o que ele disse dessa vez. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou que o rosto desaparecesse, mas ele continuou lá. Era um rosto jovem e belo, com feições regulares, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. O rosto tinha um corpo agora, que usava scrubs de médico.  
  
Ben sorriu para Giles.  
  
- "Olá, Sr. Giles."  
  
CONTINUA 


	2. O Mal Sempre Retorna

THE ROGUE SLAYER AND THE RIPPER GANG  
  
By Aline  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer e Angel the Series pertencem a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, WB, upn e seja lá mais quem for. Não pertencem a mim. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com esta fanfiction, estou apenas me divertindo e matando as saudades.  
  
Nota da Autora: Essa fanfiction pretende contar a história do que seria um spin-off com Faith e Giles como protagonistas. No entanto, eu modifiquei algumas coisas que eu considero péssimas nas temporadas anteriores. Willow teve seus problemas com drogas, quer dizer, com bruxaria, mas não se tornou Evil, porque Tara não morreu. E Kennedy nunca existiu (thanks God!). Xander ainda tem seu olho esquerdo e não casou com Anya, mas eles estão reatando, pois ela também não morreu. Spike morreu como um herói e pode aparecer a qualquer momento, já que sua morte foi mística (e ele jamais tentou estuprar Buffy). Sunnydale não foi destruída, mas sim, apenas a Boca do Inferno, ou seja, o colégio.  
  
A princípio, haverá duas histórias se desenrolando. Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Xander e Anya estão na Inglaterra, investigando o que aconteceu com o Conselho de Sentinelas e pensando num modo de reerguê-lo, sob nova direção. Junto a eles estão metade das novas caçadoras (ex-potenciais).  
  
Em Sunnydale, estão Faith, Wood, Willow, Tara, Andrew e a outra metade das novas caçadoras, combatendo o mal que ainda resta e cuidando para que a Boca do Inferno permaneça fechada.  
  
Feedback é bem-vindo: anyanka1200terra.com.br  
  
Parte 2 - O Mal sempre retorna.  
  
Giles continuou a fitar Ben, tentando acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Apesar de ter passado um ano inteiro em contato com O Primeiro, e de ter sabido de suas múltiplas aparições, Giles nunca o havia encontrado pessoalmente. Nesse momento, apesar de ter vivido sete anos na Boca do Inferno, Giles foi tomado por aquela sensação de irrealidade, típica dos momentos em que algo improvável e surreal acontece em nossas vidas.  
  
Ben continuou a sorrir.  
  
- "O que foi, Sr. Giles? Parece que viu um fantasma! Oh, espere! É isso o que eu sou. Eu já fui um jovem médico, com uma vida pela frente. Mas isso tudo me foi tirado. Você lembra? Lembra de como me sufocou até a morte?"  
  
- "Era necessário." - murmurou Giles.  
  
- "Tem certeza? De que lhe adiantou? Sua caça-vampiros morreu mesmo assim. Ela sacrificou a própria vida para salvar inúteis como você. Ela é uma heroína, lembra? Ela não é como nós."  
  
- "O que você quer? Me irritar até a morte? É só isso o que você pode fazer. Você se mostrou muito poderoso ano passado." - Giles continuou em tom irônico. "O Grande Mal se deixou abater por um vampiro! Quem diria que um vampiro, com sua alma torturada, seria mais forte que você e todo o seu exército!"  
  
- "Do que está falando?"  
  
- "Oh, você já esqueceu? Foi mesmo uma bela batalha e nós te pegamos de surpresa. Sabia que foi você mesmo quem deu a Buffy a idéia de ativar todas as caçadoras? Você disse que ela viveria sempre sozinha e ela percebeu que não precisava ser assim. Ela podia fazer as coisas de modo diferente; e foi isso o que ela fez."  
  
- "Sr. Giles, acho que está havendo algum engano. Quem você pensa que eu sou?"  
  
- "Quem poderia ser? Se não o vilão mais incompetente e irritante que já enfrentamos, que retorna desprovido de seu exército, com a mera intenção de aborrecer nossas vidas?"  
  
Ben parecia um pouco confuso e Giles continuou a falar.  
  
- "Monte seu exército e venha nos enfrentar de novo, se for capaz. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, não venha nos cansar com sua forma incorpórea e intocável, pois nós temos muito trabalho a fazer."  
  
- "Forma incorpórea e intocável? Sr, Giles, não parece que o senhor é um ex- sentinela, falando desse jeito. O senhor nunca ouviu falar em ectoplasma? É disso que sou feito e é graças a esta substância que posso me materializar aqui, em frente ao senhor."  
  
Giles empalideceu ao ouvir estas palavras, mas tentou se manter firme. Entretanto, quando ele percebeu que Ben estava se aproximando, o pavor cresceu e Giles se deu conta de que estava suando frio e com o coração palpitando. O terror o dominou completamente quando ele sentiu uma mão gelada e morta tocar o seu braço.  
  
- "Ah ... ah ... aw ... " - Giles não conseguia mais falar, a garganta estava subitamente seca, os olhos fixos naquele rosto descolorado pela ação da morte, que o observava a menos de meio metro de distância.  
  
Ben apertou seu braço com mais força e, subitamente o soltou, recuando alguns passos. Giles voltou a respirar.  
  
- " Isso não acabou, Sr. Giles. Eu poderia matá-lo agora, mas não estou aqui para realizar uma vingança pessoal. Só vim lhe dar um aviso: não perca seu tempo dedicando-se a uma causa perdida. Há um Mal no mundo maior do que o senhor e seu bando de amigos desmiolados vai poder enfrentar." - Ben virou as costas e desapareceu no que parecia ser uma cortina de fumaça, que era feita de ectoplasma, como Giles pôde agora constatar.  
  
Giles passou o restante da noite sem conseguir fechar os olhos.  
  
Tara sempre gostou de acordar cedo. Para ela, era um prazer poder caminhar pelas ruas ainda vazias da cidade, na hora do nascer do sol, enquanto a maior parte da população dormia tranqüilamente. Isso fazia com que ela se sentisse energizada e em companhia de forças positivas da natureza. Sua vida já tinha escuridão demais e era assim, banhando-se na luz do sol, que ela conseguia afastar as trevas que circundavam a ela e a todos os habitantes de Sunnydale.  
  
Mas ela não estava reclamando. Mesmo bem antes de morar na cidade, sua vida não era feliz e ensolarada.  
  
'I lived my life in shadows. Never the sun on my face.'  
  
Sua infância tinha sido mágica. Literalmente. Na companhia de sua mãe e de sua avó, Tara aprendeu a lidar com seus poderes e a canalizar a sua energia. Aprendeu várias coisas sobre bruxaria e feitiços, mas sempre no sentido positivo, sempre no uso para o bem.  
  
Quando sua mãe morreu, Tara viu esse mundo mágico desmoronar. Ela tinha dezessete anos e se viu na companhia de seu pai e seu irmão, que detestavam magia e tinham medo do que poderia acontecer se Tara aprendesse a controlar todos os seus poderes. Para impedi-la de se desenvolver nesse sentido, eles resolveram inventar a história de que Tara era metade demônio e que seu lado demoníaco iria emergir com total força por ocasião de seu vigésimo aniversário.  
  
Apesar de acreditar neles, Tara não quis ficar em casa, esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. Sendo assim, quando ela descobriu que havia conseguido uma vaga na Universidade de Sunnydale, foi para lá que ela se dirigiu, consciente de que estava indo morar numa Boca do Inferno.  
  
Viver lá não era fácil, mas havia compensações.  
  
Tara sorriu ao lembrar como tinha sido "romântico" o seu primeiro encontro com Willow, escondendo-se na lavanderia da universidade, com aqueles monstros, ladrões de vozes, batendo na porta, do lado de fora.  
  
E foi aí que a sua vida realmente começou. Uma vida feliz, mas também perigosa. Não houve mais nenhum momento em que Tara não se sentisse em perigo, mas ela também nunca havia se sentido tão bem consigo mesma e tão viva.  
  
As ocasiões de perigo foram múltiplas. Começou com a perseguição dos gentlemen, aparecendo depois aquele demônio criado por Jonathan, que a obrigou a passar a noite escondida no armário do faxineiro. E quando Oz voltou a Sunnydale, disposto a ter Willow de volta, Tara o viu se transformar em lobisomem bem na sua frente, em plena luz do dia. Daquela vez, ela não acreditou que sobreviveria.  
  
Tara franziu a testa.  
  
O que a assustou aquele dia não foi só a perseguição do lobisomem, mas o próprio retorno de Oz, que a fez acreditar plenamente, que ela havia perdido Willow de vez. Com certeza, aquele foi o mais longo dia de sua vida, em que ela ficou sentada em sua poltrona, sem saber qual seria o seu futuro. E quando Willow bateu em sua porta, nem por um segundo passou por sua cabeça que esta havia decidido ficar com ela. Mas foi o que aconteceu. E apesar de ter sido um dia longo e angustiante, foi um dia feliz para Tara.  
  
No entanto, por mais que isso fosse insensato, Tara nunca conseguia deixar de pensar em Oz e em como deve ter sido muito mais difícil para ele, viver aquele dia. Às vezes, ela pensava nele, onde ele poderia estar agora e o que ele estaria fazendo. E ela sabia que havia ocasiões em que Willow também pensava nele. Mas Willow nunca disse nada.  
  
Tara suspirou. Não seria ela quem iria trazer este assunto à tona. Se Willow quisesse conversar, ela estaria lá para ouvir. Tara tinha certeza de que Oz era um cara legal e eles poderiam ter sido amigos, se não houvesse "circunstâncias."  
  
Mas o tempo foi passando e Tara, finalmente, conseguiu acreditar que Willow não estava arrependida por a ter escolhido, e que Oz era mesmo uma figura do passado. A maior prova disso foi o retorno de sua família, querendo levá- la de Sunnydale com a alegação de que Tara se transformaria em demônio. Ainda hoje, Tara se emociona ao lembrar que Buffy e a Scooby Gang a defenderam, antes mesmo de saber que não haveria nenhuma transformação.  
  
Enquanto Tara dirigia seus pensamentos para os anos anteriores, o seu passeio matinal também ia mudando de curso e Tara estava apenas vagamente consciente dos lugares por onde passava. Há muito tempo, ela já havia saído da Main Street e estava agora se encaminhando para um bairro nobre da pequena cidade.  
  
Foi depois daquele aniversário de vinte anos que Tara começou a se sentir totalmente à vontade com os amigos de Willow e ela também pôde se sentir mais segura sobre seus sentimentos. E quando parecia estar tudo bem para ela, Willow e seus amigos, surge uma deusa demoníaca e louca, tentando capturar Dawn para abrir um portal que a levaria de volta à sua dimensão.  
  
Tara estremeceu subitamente. Seria por causa do ar frio da manhã ou da recordação daquele dia? Nem mesmo os piores momentos que ela passou junto ao seu pai e seu irmão lhe causavam o terror daquele dia, onde ela estava sentada naquele banco, no meio da Feira Multicultural da universidade. Poucas horas antes, ela havia tido sua primeira briga com Willow, o que a deixara bastante fragilizada. Ela foi à feira, mesmo sem vontade, apenas porque não tinha outro lugar para ir e resolver sentar naquele banco, com a esperança de que Willow aparecesse. E por um segundo, ela acreditou que isso tinha acontecido, quando sentiu uma mão segurar a sua. Mas foi tomada por total pavor quando viu que a pessoa a quem tal mão pertencia não era Willow.  
  
Era Glory.  
  
A deusa infernal e louca acreditava que Tara era a Chave. E não adiantava explicar que ela estava enganada, pois isso só serviu para deixar Glory ainda mais agressiva. Apesar de já terem se passado mais de dois anos, ainda era com desespero que Tara se lembrava de como Glory inseriu seus dedos em seu crânio, retirando dela a consciência e a sanidade. Tara passou dias num mundo de pesadelo, onde ela sentia pequenos insetos rastejando por baixo de sua pele. E quando ela olhava para Dawn, não era a menina o que ela via, mas a própria Chave, na forma de uma brilhante luz verde.  
  
Tara sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar de si esses pensamentos.  
  
Depois, ela fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los.  
  
Piscou várias vezes.  
  
Por fim, ela esfregou os olhos, numa tentativa desesperada de apagar o que estava em sua frente.  
  
Não deu resultado.  
  
Como se ela nunca tivesse morrido, como se ela ainda morasse ali, naquele bairro luxuoso da cidade, Glory estava casualmente parada na rua, usando um vestido vermelho e encarando Tara com um ar divertido.  
  
- "Finalmente, eu te encontrei de novo, pobre humana inútil."  
  
- "Giles, você está acordado? Não me diga que passou a noite em claro, pensando no novo Conselho?" – Buffy acordou com sua usual disposição de caçadora e não percebeu de imediato as manchas escuras sob os olhos do ex- sentinela.  
  
- "Para ser exato, eu não posso dizer que já acordei, pois eu ainda não dormi." – Giles falou com ar cansado e Buffy se aproximou, percebendo pela primeira vez a sua aparência.  
  
- "Giles, o que houve? Fala pra mim. Seu cabelo está todo em pé, você está cheio de olheiras. Alguém foi atacado?" – Buffy fez uma pausa e falou em voz mais baixa. – "Alguém morreu?"  
  
- "Não. Quer dizer, não para a segunda pergunta. Quanto à primeira, eu não sei bem o que dizer. Não diria que aquilo foi um ataque. Talvez eu chame de aparição."  
  
- "Quem apareceu?" – Buffy perguntou e depois continuou, sua voz num misto de ansiedade e esperança. – "Spike?"  
  
- "Oh, não, não foi Spike." – Giles tentou falar afetuosamente, para não ferir os sentimentos da caçadora. – "Foi Ben."  
  
- "Ben? Ben, o médico que nós conhecemos e que é Glory? Ben is Glory?" Buffy estava confusa e Giles a olhou nos olhos, tentando fazer com ela compreendesse, sem que ele fosse obrigado a falar.  
  
- "Mas eu não entendo." – ela continuou, franzindo a testa, num esforço para compreender. – "Você falou de uma aparição, mas Ben está vivo." Subitamente, ela arregalou os olhos. – "Oh, meu Deus! Ela voltou? Glory voltou e está atrás de Dawn? Giles, a gente precisa fugir agora mesmo, vou pegar minhas coisas e vou avisar Dawn ..."  
  
Ela parou quando sentiu Giles segurar seu braço.  
  
- "Não é preciso fugir. Ainda não, pelo menos. Não era Glory, era apenas Ben." – Giles parou por um segundo, respirou fundo e continuou. – "E Ben morreu, Buffy. Eu o matei."  
  
Buffy continuou a fitar Giles, com o choque estampado em seu rosto.  
  
- "Você fez o quê?"  
  
- "Era preciso." – Giles disse e murmurou para si mesmo. – "Eu fiz o que era preciso."  
  
Buffy continuou a olhá-lo.  
  
- "Eu disse a você que eu jurei proteger este mundo e que isso implicava em fazer coisas que outros não fariam. Eu o matei, Buffy. Porque, desse modo, Glory jamais poderia voltar. Eu fiz isso por você e por Dawn."  
  
- "Mas como? Quando?"  
  
- "Após você bater em Glory com o martelo do troll Olaf, ela se transformou em Ben e você o deixou viver. Mas eu não."  
  
O choque de Buffy só aumentava.  
  
- "Você matou um ser humano!" – a voz de Buffy estava cheia de surpresa e decepção.  
  
- "Com minhas próprias mãos. Literalmente." – Giles tirou os óculos e se sentou ao lado de Buffy. – "Eu sinto muito." – ele disse com sinceridade. – "Sinto por ele e sinto por decepcionar você."  
  
Buffy continuava sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, ela levantou os olhos:  
  
- "Olha, Giles. Eu não vou conseguir digerir isso agora. Será que dá pra gente seguir em frente e deixar pra pensar nisso depois?"  
  
- "Sim, claro, mas de qualquer modo ..." - "Giles!" – Buffy o interrompeu um pouco bruscamente – "Por favor, agora não."  
  
Giles estava desapontado, mas a obedeceu.  
  
- "Bem, eu não sei o que ele queria ... disse que não buscava uma vingança pessoal. Ele parecia estar seguindo ordens de alguém." – Giles franziu a testa, relembrando o episódio da noite anterior.  
  
- "Do Primeiro? Será que ele não vai desistir nunca?" – o choque de Buffy estava dando lugar a exasperação. – "Se tem uma coisa que eu acho chata é enfrentar o mesmo vilão duas vezes seguidas."  
  
Giles ainda não havia recuperado o senso de humor.  
  
- "Não era o Primeiro. A não ser que suas dificuldades em se materializar tenham se resolvido." – Giles tirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz era grave e assutada. – "Ele me tocou, Buffy. Poderia ter me machucado, se quisesse. A mão dele estava gelada; era a mão de um morto."  
  
Os dois se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.  
  
O sol penetrava sorrateiramente pela janela do quarto principal da ex- residência Summers. Agora, aquela casa poderia ser chamada de quartel, mas seu aspecto lembrava mais um albergue da juventude, ou pensão de estudantes, com todas aquelas caça-vampiros morando ali.  
  
Eram 10:30h da manhã, e numa hora tão "matinal", Willow não estava preocupada em pensar no que aquela casa havia se transformado. Ela queria se aconchegar debaixo das cobertas, adiando ao máximo a hora de acordar.  
  
'Afinal de contas, hoje é domingo.'  
  
Ela estendeu o braço por sobre o lugar onde Tara deveria estar. Deveria estar, mas não estava.  
  
'Meu Deus, como ela consegue fazer estas caminhadas tão cedo?! Não deve ser saudável acordar a esta hora...'  
  
Willow olhou para o lado e viu o relógio. Seus devaneios foram cortados pela realização de que, afinal, era hora de acordar.  
  
- "Acho que não posso mais adiar este momento." – Willow se levantou com um suspiro e começou a se preparar para mais um dia.  
  
Em Londres, Giles, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn e as caçadoras já estavam reunidos. Giles ainda parecia fragilizado e Buffy resolveu tomar a palavra.  
  
- "Seria bom se tivéssemos tido mais tempo, mas não deu. Vocês foram avisadas, sabiam que ia ser assim. Não há férias quando se luta contra o mal, e parece que as tréguas também não duram muito. A nossa vida é assim, e é assim todo dia. E é hora de vocês entenderem isso. É nosso destino estar nessa guerra, e a guerra já começou."  
  
As caçadoras olhavam para Buffy com seriedade e preocupação. Ninguém falava, nem piscava os olhos. Até as respirações estavam suspensas.  
  
Buffy continuou.  
  
- "Giles foi atacado ontem. Não pelo Primeiro, mas por um fantasma. O fantasma de alguém que conhecemos no passado e que morreu em certas circunstâncias ..."  
  
Giles a olhou e Buffy continuou.  
  
- "Circunstâncias que não são importantes agora. O que importa é que este fantasma diz que esta trabalhando para alguém, algum novo Mal que está se manifestando."  
  
Buffy parou por um segundo e contemplou sua platéia atenta e apreensiva.  
  
-"Precisamos começar o trabalho. Eu irei treinar as caçadoras. Xander, Anya e Dawn, ajudem Giles com a pesquisa. Temos de procurar algum tipo de ser maligno que possa controlar ou se associar a fantasmas."  
  
- "E demônios!" – Anya acrescentou – "Não se esqueça do ataque que Willow sofreu na semana passada. Ele falou exatamente a mesma coisa e qualquer um, com um mínimo de inteligência, perceberia que os dois fatos estão ligados."  
  
Dessa vez, Buffy deixou passar a ofensa que Anya, sem querer ou não, lhe fez. Não adiantava retrucar. Anya parecia ter mesmo a capacidade de enxergar o óbvio; aquilo que, por vezes, escapava à percepção de todos os outros.  
  
Além disso, o comentário de Anya lhe despertou uma sensação estranha. Um frio na espinha e uma sensação nova e desconfortável de impotência.  
  
Sunnydale estava em perigo.  
  
Quando Willow entrou na cozinha, ela sentiu um estranho aperto no peito. Uma apreensão indefinida e inexplicável. Ela até tentou afastar essa sensação, mas quando se deparou com os rostos perturbados de Faith, Wood e Andrew, ela não pôde mais se controlar. Seu rosto estava pálido e sua voz saiu esganiçada.  
  
- "O que aconteceu? Falem! Houve alguma coisa com ..." - "Tara saiu por volta de 8:30 e ainda não voltou. Já dei uma volta pelas redondezas e não a encontrei. Ela te disse que pretendia ir a algum lugar?" – Faith tentou falar delicadamente, para não deixar Willow ainda mais preocupada.  
  
Willow se sentou devagar. Ela sentia a cabeça girando e o mundo a sua volta parecia desmoronar.  
  
'Tara, Tara ... Por favor, não.'  
  
- "Willow! Red! Calma, não aconteceu nada, eu tenho certeza. Ela deve ter dado uma volta, parou em algum lugar e ..."  
  
Willow a interrompeu. Ela estava bem próxima da histeria.  
  
- "Não, não foi isso. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu sinto. Eu sei."  
  
O telefone toca nesse momento e seu tilintar soa como um mau presságio aos ouvidos de todos.  
  
- "Eu atendo." – disse Wood, que se precipitou em direção do telefone.  
  
Andrew e Faith mantiveram silêncio, enquanto Willow olhava para Wood, tentando entender o quê e com quem ele falava.  
  
-"Oh, como estão as coisas por aí? Aqui nós estamos ... mais ou menos. Vocês também? Ah, sim? É mesmo? Entendo, claro. Vou chamá-la."  
  
Wood olhou para Faith.  
  
-"É Buffy. Ela precisa falar com você."  
  
A alegria que o telefonema de sua amiga despertaria não foi sentida por Willow dessa vez. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem demonstrar desejo de se comunicar com os amigos.  
  
Faith recebe as notícias de Londres e, por sua vez, conta a Buffy o suposto desaparecimento de Tara. Buffy diz que ficará no aguardo de novas notícias. Faith coloca o fone no gancho.  
  
- "Red, eu e Wood vamos vasculhar esta cidade inteira. Por que você e Andrew não tentam fazer algum feitiço para localizá-la?"  
  
Os olhos de Willow se iluminaram.  
  
'Eu sempre vou achar você.'  
  
- "Vou fazer agora mesmo."  
  
Faith e Wood se dirigem porta, enquanto Willow se levanta e chama Andrew para buscarem ingredientes para o feitiço.  
  
Antes que Faith colocasse a mão na maçaneta, a porta se abre com um estrondo. Entra na casa um ser estranho, vestindo uma roupa que lembra a batina de um padre, ou o hábito de um monge.  
  
'Parece um hobbit com lepra.' – pensou Faith.  
  
Ele parecia absolutamente apavorado por estar ali e suas mãos tremiam.  
  
- "Não vim para lutar. Vamos manter a calma, para que ninguém saia machucado."  
  
Faith o olha com absoluto desprezo.  
  
- "O único que vai sair daqui MUITO machucado é você."  
  
O ser estranho estremece mais ainda, mas continua falando.  
  
- "Eu apenas sigo as ordens da Gloriosa. Ela mandou avisar que capturou a bruxa e sugará seu cérebro, de novo, se vocês não forem comigo, agora, para lá."  
  
Todos pararam, sentindo o impacto daquela notícia. Willow foi a primeira a sair do transe e caminhou na direção do mensageiro de Glory.  
  
- "Estamos indo."  
  
- "Espera, Red. E se for uma armadilha?"  
  
- "Temos que arriscar, Faith. Vocês estão comigo nessa ou não?"  
  
Faith, Wood e Andrew perceberam que não tinham escolha e seguiram junto com Willow.  
  
Buffy encontra Giles pensativo, folheando um livro, mas sem se concentrar realmente no que lê. Ela o contempla por um segundo e resolve se aproximar.  
  
- "Giles, acho que devo voltar para Sunnydale. Tara desapareceu e eu não posso fazer nada se estiver aqui. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e tentar pegar o primeiro avião ..."  
  
Giles a interrompe suavemente.  
  
- "Buffy, espere. O que está dizendo?"  
  
Buffy contrai os lábios e olha para seu Guardião com gravidade.  
  
- "Eles precisam de mim, Giles. É algo que eu tenho de resolver."  
  
- "Será? Buffy, será que você ainda não percebeu as conseqüências do que houve no ano passado? Sunnydale está com quinze novas caçadoras, prontas para uma luta, e esperando ansiosamente que esta aconteça, eu devo dizer. Faith é uma caçadora muito experiente e bem treinada. Além disso, Willow é uma bruxa poderosa, Wood é muito forte e Andrew ..., bem, ele deve servir para alguma coisa."  
  
- "Mas..."  
  
- "Será que você não percebe que nós não somos nada aqui sem você? Dawn, Xander e Anya precisam de você."  
  
Buffy o olhou expectante.  
  
Giles tirou os óculos e a fitou.  
  
- "Buffy, eu preciso de você. Sei que não costumo dizer isso, mas estou dizendo agora. Por favor, fique."  
  
Buffy sente as lágrimas nos olhos. Ela está dividida entre seu senso de dever e a lealdade aos amigos.  
  
- "A não ser que lhe seja insuportável, ficar perto de mim, depois do que lhe contei..."  
  
Buffy levanta os olhos e encara seu Guardião.  
  
- "Não, não é isso. Olha, Giles, eu pensei muito e me dei conta de que afinal, todos nós aqui temos nossos pecados. Eu já perdoei Angel e Faith, ... e Spike. Por que eu não te perdoaria? O que você fez foi por um bom motivo, e acho que eu só posso te agradecer."  
  
Giles a abraça, também emocionado.  
  
- "Será que valeu a pena? Será que Glory foi mesmo derrotada?"  
  
Willow, Faith, Wood e Andrew seguem o serviçal de Glory até o antigo apartamento da deusa demoníaca. Willow não acredita que está voltando àquele lugar e revivendo aquele pesadelo. O clima entre os quatro é pesado e ninguém diz uma palavra durante todo o trajeto.  
  
Chegando lá, são recebidos pela própria Glory, demoníaca, radiante e louca, como sempre. A sensação de irrealidade só aumenta. Ainda tomada por esta espécie de transe, Willow vê que Tara está presa em uma cadeira perto de Glory. Apesar do ódio que tal imagem lhe causa, ela fica feliz ao ver que Tara está viva e bem.  
  
- "Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, não é, bruxa? Vejo que trouxe novos amiguinhos. Aonde estão os antigos? Onde está aquela caça-vampiros loura e vulgar? Ah, sim, na Inglaterra. Eu havia me esquecido disso. Parece que ela foi mais inteligente do que vocês, ao sair desta cidade."  
  
Glory faz um gesto com a mão e Tara é libertada.  
  
- "Willow!"  
  
Tara corre para Willow e elas se abraçam.  
  
-"Oh, so cute!" – Glory sorri, mas é um sorriso totalmente cruel e irritante para os presentes. Depois, ela fica séria de novo.  
  
-"Eu os trouxe aqui para dar um aviso. Eu poderia ter matado essa humana inútil se eu quisesse, mas não quis. Eu estou aqui com um outro objetivo. Só quero lhes avisar para interromperem o que estão fazendo, aqui e na Inglaterra, agora mesmo. Senão, haverá conseqüências muito, muito piores do que o que vocês já viram até agora.  
  
Willow a encara com ódio.  
  
-"Mentira, você não tem nenhum poder, você está morta. É por isso que você não fez nada."  
  
Glory retorna o olhar, num misto de ódio e desdém. Ela levanta calmamente a mão direita e um raio sai desta, atingindo Willow num instante e lançando-a contra a parede.  
  
Wood e Tara correram para acudi-la e a ajudaram a se levantar, correndo para a saída. Faith também saiu, mas não sem antes dirigir-se a Glory mais uma vez.  
  
- "Isso ainda não acabou."  
  
- "Eu acho que não, minha cara. Está só começando."  
  
Buffy desliga o telefone e seu rosto consegue expressar alívio e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Ambas as sensações têm a mesma intensidade.  
  
-"O que houve? Boas ou más notícias?" – Xander notou sua expressão estranha e não demorou a perguntar.  
  
- "Um pouco de cada. Tara foi resgatada, mas vocês não imaginam quem a havia seqüestrado."  
  
Ela faz uma pausa para aumentar o suspense.  
  
-"Glory."  
  
Pânico se reflete nos olhos de Dawn. Buffy percebe e tenta confortá-la.  
  
-"Parece que ela não está atrás de você desta vez. Tudo indica que ela trabalha pra alguém. Alguém mais poderoso do que tudo o que já enfrentamos. E ela nos deu um recado: quer que paremos já com a reconstrução do Conselho."  
  
- "Isso nunca vai acontecer."  
  
- "Eu sei, Giles. É claro que não.Mas precisamos descobrir quem ou o que está por trás disso. E também precisamos juntar nossas forças. Quanto mais organizados e poderosos nós estivermos, mais chances teremos.  
  
Envolvidos pela seriedade do momento, eles mal escutaram a campainha tocar.  
  
Karen, uma das novas caçadoras que tinha ido atender a porta, retorna alguns segundos depois, acompanhada por um rapaz de cabelos louros.  
  
- "Pessoal, temos uma visita."  
  
- "Oi, eu estava passando por aqui e achei que poderiam estar precisando de minha ajuda."  
  
Todos olharam para ele.  
  
- "Oz!"  
  
CONTINUA 


End file.
